


Evolution

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: After evolving, Raboot is mad at Gou, but his trainer doesn't seem to understand why...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning everyone!  
> Enjoy the Fic and get ready because in a few hours you'll get a new one!

“Good job Raboot!” Gou exclaimed excitedly, looking at his newly evolved Pokemon and extending his arm to give him his classic fistbump.

Raboot stared at the boy for a few seconds, and then started to walk away. Ash and Gou watched him, incredulous.

Gou ran towards the fire-type Pokemon and kneeled in front of him

“Raboot… is everything alright?”

The Pokemon didn’t reply, and kept walking. Gou tried to chase him, but suddenly Raboot increased his speed and ran away from his sight.

“Ash… What happened?”

“I don’t know” the other boy replied “Maybe Raboot needs some time alone”

“This is my fault isn’t it?”

“Oh, don’t blame yourself Gou. After all Raboot evolved thanks to the attack you taught him!”

“Or maybe…” Gou whispered, looking in the direction his Pokemon ran off

“Maybe he evolved because I said he wasn’t strong enough” he completed, sadness evident in his voice

When the boys returned to the Institute, Koharu was waiting for them outside

“The Raboot who entered here a few minutes ago…” she began

“Yes!” Gou shouted “Scorbunny evolved, where he is?”

“In the park”

Gou rushed to the place, and Koharu raised an eyebrow at his friend’s behavior

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He needs some time alone with his Pokemon, that’s all” Ash simply replied

Raboot looked at Darmanitan defiantly. The Blazing Pokemon laughed at him smugly, and Raboot took a pebble off the ground and kicked it towards a tree.

In seconds, the tree started to be consumed by flames. Dewgong jumped out of his pond and put out the fire with a Water Pulse.

Raboot looked at Darmanitan again, the smirk was gone from the Pokemon’s face, he simply nodded, acknowledging the newfound power of the other creature, and going into Zen Mode.

“Seems like you earned his respect” Gou said, showing up

Raboot didn’t respond

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this, but you do know I’ve always been proud of you, right?”

Raboot remained silent

“And I know you’re probably mad at me, and I want to understand why…”

Gou wasn’t finished, but Raboot was already walking away with his hands between his furs. The boy looked at him and a tear escaped from his eyes.

“Guys, what should I do?” Gou asked, looking outside the window

“I don’t know” Koharu replied “I’m sorry, but I don’t see the problem with all of this. Raboot is mad at you, you tried to apologize and he rejected you. Maybe you should give him a little more time”

“Thanks Koharu, but I really don’t know if that’s a good idea, if I don’t try to do something quickly, then Raboot is gonna be even more mad at me”

The girl huffed, but still, she understood her friend’s point of view

“Some Pokemon go under a deep psychological process after evolving” Kikuna explained “Is like seeing the same world with other eyes. Raboot could feel a little bit confused right now and he may not show it, but I think he needs your presence”

“He doesn’t want me around” Gou replied bitterly

“Maybe” Renji interrupted “But you’re his trainer, if you’re willing to have a connection with him, then you should show him he can still trust you”

Gou turned around, waiting for the most important person in the room to say something to him. Ash Ketchum simply looked at him and nodded.

“Whatever you decide to do” he said “I’m sure it’ll be the best possible choice, Gou”

The boy started to walk out of the room, but Ash catch up with him and took his hand. Gou blushed at the contact, but didn’t say a thing

“You got this” Ash whispered

Gou simply smiled and exited the room

Weedle and Caterpie approached to the new member of their group and put a flower at his feet. Raboot opened his eyes and looked at the gift, then turned around and left the place.

He wasn’t feeling comfortable anywhere. Three Cascoon came jumping into his direction and the fire type jumped as high as he could, avoiding them.

He didn’t need company; he didn’t _want_ company right now. Dragonite didn’t seem to understand that, and came flying from above, landing swiftly in front of him and hugging him tightly.

Raboot shook him off and the Dragon looked at him with a curious expression.

“Dra?”

Raboot walked away, leaving a very sad Dragonite behind him.

And again, Gou witnessed the whole thing. He ran to his Pokemon and started to walk alongside him. Raboot didn’t seem to care, so the trainer knew he had to say something

“I know you’re mad at me, but they are your friends, don’t treat them like that”

Raboot shot the boy the strongest glare he could, and Gou gulped

“I mean… Maybe you hate me right now, but don’t take your frustrations on them, please”

Raboot huffed, and Gou knew something he said was wrong

“You don’t hate me?”

Raboot denied with his head

“But you’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

Raboot didn’t move an inch, and the boy knew he was right

“Can I know why you’re mad at me?” he asked

And when Raboot started to walk away again, Gou started to understand

“Wait!” he pleaded, catching up again “You’re not going to tell me, right?”

Raboot moved his head, clearly saying ‘no’

“You think I should know why you’re mad?”

The Pokemon nodded

“But I don’t… I mean, I want to, but I still don’t…”

Raboot didn’t move, but Gou knew he was going to leave any second now

“If I discover why you’re mad at me… Will you talk to me again?”

Raboot nodded

“I’ll try my best, then” Gou promised

Raboot walked away, but the boy noticed it he did it a lit bit slower this time.

“These are my conclusions” Gou explained, under the attentively look of Ash, Pikachu and Professor Sakuragi “Number one, Raboot is mad at me”

“That one is pretty obvious” Ash said, and the look he received from Gou made him shut up instantly

“Number two: It’s unclear if he evolved because I taught him a new attack or because he wants to prove his strength to me”

“But he doesn’t have to prove anything to you” Sakuragi commented, and Gou nodded quickly

“That’s the thing! That’s what I told him! Which is why conclusion number 3 is so simple: Whatever I said to him, whatever reason he’s mad at me, it has nothing to do with power, or strength, or attacks, it’s something… different, and I’m still not sure what it is”

“I’m sure you can discover it!” Ash exclaimed optimistically

“And focus on this Gou” Sakuragi added “Raboot’s actions may be a little confusing, but you need to remember, he’s your friend, so if he’s giving you a chance, it because he still trusts in you”

The boy nodded, he was sure he was going to discover what was wrong with his Pokemon.

Night came and Ash yawned inside his room. It had been a long day, but he wasn’t going to sleep, not yet. Pikachu was snoring peacefully on his bed, barely moving every once in a while.

Gou entered the room without making a noise, but Ash still detected him. He had been waiting for him for the last hour, and he wasn’t going to leave him alone…

“So… How did it go?” the trainer from Pallet Town asked

“Really bad” Gou confessed, and Ash realized he had been crying, but he didn’t say a thing “I don’t know what it is, but Raboot’s still mad at me”

“Well, tomorrow you’ll get it, don’t worry Gou”

The other boy didn’t reply and started to climb out to his bed, Ash followed him closely. When Gou was already tucked in between the covers, Ash imitated his position, lying by his side

“What are you doing?” Gou asked

“You used to sleep with Scorbunny at your side, right?”

Gou nodded, and Ash continued

“You shouldn’t sleep alone Gou”

In that moment, the boy from Vermillion City broke and started to cry, clinging to Ash’s shoulder, he cried as much and for as long as he could, and the trainer remained silent, hugging him. After a few minutes, Gou stopped

“I’m sorry…”

“What for?”

“For being so weak, so dependent on you, for messing up your shirt”

Ash smirked and put a hand on Gou’s face

“You don’t have to apologize for that, you’re stronger than you think, and you’ve done a lot of things without my help. As for my shirt, don’t worry, I’ve got tons like this one!”

“I don’t like to ask you this, but” Gou replied, still unsure “Why do you think Raboot is mad at me?”

“I had a problem like this in the past. When I was just starting my journey, I saved an abandoned Charmander, and for a time, he was very sweet and loyal to me”

“What happened then?”

“After he evolved into a Charmeleon, he started to disobey and disrespect me, I thought it could be just a phase, but weeks passed and he still had the same attitude towards me. Someone then told me my Charmeleon probably exceeded my level as a trainer, so he didn’t see me as his partner anymore”

“You think that’s what happened with Raboot?”

“Maybe”

“How did you solve your problem with Charmeleon?”

“Well, he evolved into a Charizard to save me from an Aerodactyl”

“And then he started to respect you”

“Not at all, he got even more rebellious after that, he was unwilling to participate in almost every battle I called for his help, and I even got eliminated from the Indigo League because he didn’t want to fight”

Gou went silent, but Ash could notice he was crying again, he took his hand between the covers, and Gou muttered

“If you couldn’t befriend your Charizard again, then there’s no hope left for me”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Gou” Ash replied with conviction, squeezing his hand “I never said I didn’t befriend him again, all I’m saying it’s that if you want to reconnect with Raboot, it’s going to take a little time, and a big gesture from you, just like what happened between me and Charizard”

“How can I give him a gesture if I don’t even know why he’s mad at me?”

“Try the opposite, then”

“What do you mean?”

“Try to prove to him you still love him, even if he’s refusing to listen to you”

“That’s actually… A great advice”

In that moment, Gou noticed he had his head over Ash’s chest, he tried to move away

“I’m sorry, you must be so…”

But Ash stopped him

“Try to rest Gou, if you’re feeling comfortable like this, then stay”

Gou put his head back on Ash’s chest and smiled. He didn’t blush, because he realized this wasn’t a special moment with his crush, but a special moment with his best friend.

In the middle of the night, Ash touched Gou’s cheeks gently; the other boy opened his eyes, surprised by the contact

“Don’t make any sudden movements, okay?” the trainer whispered

Gou nodded

“Look at the door”

Gou moved little by little and noticed the door was wide open. Raboot was standing there, looking in his direction

“He still cares about me” Gou muttered

“Of course”

Raboot started to walk away, but Gou didn’t want to lose more time, he got up from his bed, jumped to the floor and ran towards the fire-type Pokemon. Before Raboot could go away, Gou launched at him, hugging him tightly

“Raboot, maybe I’m not a good trainer for you, maybe you felt insulted by my comments, or maybe you are just confused after evolving”

Raboot didn’t move an inch, but Gou noticed he was paying attention

“But I know you care about me. And I care about you too, Raboot. So, so much”

In that moment, Raboot took out his hands from his fur and hugged Gou back

“I love you Raboot”

“Rab…” the Pokemon replied, nodding

Ash and Pikachu looked at the scene, and the trainer commented:

“They are gonna be fine, right buddy?”

“Pika…” the electric Pokemon agreed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one's for Michi too.  
> What? I'm the writer, I can dedicate every single story to the same kind, awesome person if I want to (Maybe I will :P)  
> This writer favorite breakfast is kudos, comments and ideas, so leave as much as you like  
> See you around!


End file.
